


Home

by mrs_jughead_jones_iii



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just keep rowing, Reunion, The reunion we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jughead_jones_iii/pseuds/mrs_jughead_jones_iii
Summary: Jon and his companions finally come back to Winterfell and with them, a lot of memories for Arya Stark.





	Home

Ever since she had heard the news of his return, Arya waited on the wall of Winterfell for the horse of her brother. She was nervous. How long they hadn’t seen each other. Was he happy to see her? _Would he_ , after finding out who she has become? The thought made her heart ache. How time has changed. 

After what felt like hours, she finally saw multiple horses on their way and ran down to the gates, meeting with Sansa and Bran. The girls both watched the guards preparing the King’s arrival with an amused grin.

“How do you feel?” her sister asked.

“Nervous.” she answered, a bit embarrassed by her ridiculous feeling.

“He'll be more than happy to see you, you know that.”

She couldn’t answer to Sansa’s words because now the horses finally arrived, Jon’s being at the front next to the one of a white-haired woman. _That must be Daenerys Targaryen_ , she thought. Of course she had heard the stories about the last Targaryen and her dragons. A part of her wanted to search the sky for them but all her mind wanted to was to reunite with Jon. She didn’t give a glance to the other people incoming; the second Jon was off his horse she made her way to him and hugged him without a word. It was like she came home again. Warmth and relaxation fled through her body and his familiar scent sent her years back in time. Suddenly she felt little again, back to when he had given her needle.

“I can’t believe you’re alive,’ Jon mumbled, not letting her go for a second.

"I can’t believe you’re King in the North,” she gave back.

After he let her back on the ground, he took a closer look at her. His smile grew bigger when he recognized the sword she got from him. 

“You still have it?”

“It was useful many times.”

“She has learnt well.” Brienne of Tarth’s voice came from behind and Arya couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride.

“I hope I can see it some day,” Jon smiled.

“Me too.”

His eyes wandered to Bran and after she gave him a nod to say hello to their brother, she looked around to inspect the others who came with Jon. Daenerys Targaryen talked with an older man, observing the sky, probably for her dragons. She radiated authority and power but something about her behavior seemed unusual for a queen. Her eyes seemed to wander between the sky and Jon. They were always somehow facing each other. Even when talking to others, they managed to stay close to each other. As if they were connected. As if they were…

“Lovers.” Arya smiled a little. Her training with the faceless men made it easier for her to recognize the signs. In the face of war, she was worried about their loyalties but Jon’s happiness was important to her as well.

She exchanged a look with The Hound, whom she had just noticed.

“You’re still alive,” she noted.

“You too,” he groaned with an approval nod.

They both grinned until he turned around and talked to Brienne of Tarth, who stood next to Sansa. For a second it confused Arya how comfortable her sister seemed next to a former man of Joffrey but then she remembered how the Hound had told her that he saved Sansa from rapists in King’s Landing. So he didn’t lie.

A familiar voice yanked her out of her thoughts.

“Arya?”

She froze in shock. She thought she’d never hear his voice again. Hadn’t he said he’d never come to Winterfell with her? What was he doing here? Slowly, she moved her head towards the direction the voice was coming from. He hadn’t changed much. His face was sharper, his hair shorter and his muscles more visible but his blue eyes were still the same. _I must be dreaming. He can’t be here._

____

____

Her heart started beating faster and faster as he approached her. He stopped a few inches in front of her, his eyes focused on hers. He was so close now, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

“Last time I saw you, you said you’d never come home with me,” she whispered, “guess time’s changed.”

“That’s a long story,” he responded, “but I hope I’ll have the chance to tell you about it.”

She smiled. “I hope so too.”

A grin appeared on Gendry’s face as he joked “So, shall I call you My Lady now?”

Arya laughed and punched him. “You know what I think about that!"

A moment of silence between them gave her the chance to admire him. He really looked attractive, she had almost forgotten about it. It made her stomach tingle. That feeling was so unusual to her. She had never felt that way for someone, she never thought she actually would.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Arya,” Gendry said silently. Cautiously, he took her hand and when she didn’t refuse, pulled her into a tight hug. Deep inside her mind, she wondered what her siblings think, seeing her like this but she had to admit that she didn’t care. It felt so good to be in his arms, to have someone with her who has been with her through some part of the hell she went through.

After all this time of barely feeling anything, the presence of her long friend Gendry finally broke down the walls of her heart and let in nothing but love.


End file.
